12 things you didn't know about the nations
by liondancer17
Summary: Nations confess 10 facts about themselves that people didn't know, secrets that they hold close to their hearts. From love, to guilt, to memories long gone, these are their stories. Accepting requests for countries. Romano up!
1. America

A/N

Most of this is based on head-canon. So, you might not agree.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1.) He has no idea how old he is. As a unified country, he is over 235, but as Alfred, he has no idea. He has vague memories of traveling through different areas with Canada, being worshipped, respected as a God, but he doesn't know when he was born. For all he knew, he was just as old, if not older, than China.

2.) He sometimes wished he could remember his childhood. It sure was a lot easier to be a guardian spirit in child form, watching over his people, than being a representation involved in politics.

3.) He can see spirits, but not faeries or unicorns. The spirits he can see are the spirits that watched over his natives. But, after his natives were being driven back, many stopped talking to him. Lately, though, many are starting to talk to him again. The Níłchʼi Dineʼé greeted him like old friends when he let a Navajo member into congress. He almost cried when he saw them.

4.) He actually once tried to test England, to see if he could see America's spirits. He didn't, though, and he actually looked right past Nûñnë'hï, other spirits that forgave him. Canada, though, could see them.

5.) To an extent, he can feel the presence of other country's spirits, probably because he was first established as a country by England's people. Only on Halloween, though, can he actually see them.

6.) Most countries believe that the Revolution was the worst war he ever faced, but, in actuality, the Civil War was the worst. For six long years, his people fought with each other, and he would become severely injured with each battle, regardless of who won. He had no idea what he was doing half the time, either, as if he developed a separate personality. He even remembered attacking Lincoln at one point.

7.) He actually almost died at Gettysburg; Canada was the only reason he survived. He was in the middle of desperately trying to clean off the heavy wounds on his back, on the verge of passing out, when Canada came over for a visit. He took care of America for the duration of the battle, and even lent troops to help the Union side. America later learned that he held long arguments with England, angry at the Briton's stubborn neutrality in the war.

8.) He didn't get angry very easily. Even after world war two, he was one of the few countries that helped Germany out of economic ruin. He really only got _truly _angry five times. The first was during the revolution, after England decided to tax his people. The second was before world war one, when Germany made a deal with Mexico to attack America if he got involved. The third time was after Pearl Harbor. Then he was angry at Russia for a very long time, during the Cold War. And the last time was after the twin towers fell, and he swore to drive the Taliban out of the Middle East.

9.) He can speak several languages. He doesn't have an official language, so he just picks of all of the languages of the people who move to his country. Not many countries know about this, though. In fact, only four counties know. Canada knows, because America decided to try out Canadian-French to see if he can really speak it. Japan knows, because America spoke to him in Japanese when he first came to visit. Lithuania knows, because he didn't know much English when he first worked for America, and Russia knows, because America decided to speak in Russian to him when he visited to try and ease tensions during the Cold War.

10.) Like many of his citizens, America thought that the rest of the world despised him. It wasn't really that hard to think, since other countries often blamed him for their problems, and he was constantly being told by both his media, and by the others, about how much they hated him. Canada's rant really solidified that belief. He sort of accepted that fact, and just went on with his life, trying to ignore the hatred he received from the other countries, and his own people.

After 9/11, though, that belief was proven wrong. The bosses of the countries around the world, countries who America was _sure_ wouldn't care what happened to him, all expressed sympathy and disbelief toward the attacks. His national anthem was played in Buckingham Palace. Chris Patton, the external relations commissioner, called it "_The work of a madman."_

What really shocked him were the Nations themselves. In the days after the attacks, England, France, and Canada stayed with him, hardly leaving his bedside. England was angry, swearing to help America fight against the Taliban. Cuba, who was constantly antagonizing him, set up medical facilities, and sent supplies. All of his former Allies offered condolences, many promising to help if they can. Japan stayed for an entire day, bringing with him an enormous armful of sunflowers sent from Russia.

"You…don't…hate me?" he asked softly, accepting the gift. Japan blinked in surprise.

"What? Why would you ask that?" Japan asked. America looked down, twirling the flower in his hands.

"I've just always thought that none of you could stand me." He replied.

"Who said this?" England demanded. America shrugged.

"You did…at least…you act like it. I just got used to it, so I tried to ignore it." He said back. None of the other nations replied, but they really didn't need to. They all seemed to understand what he meant.

After that day, not nearly as many nations seemed to blame him, or complain about him anymore.

11.) Its taboo for nations to fall in love with humans. Several had to learn the hard way. It took a very long time for France to get over Jeanne D'Arc. Russia was never the same after Anastasia died, and England was depressed for a long time after Elizabeth died.

Unfortunately, America fell victim to.

He fell in love with his first woman pilot, Amelia Earhart.

She was different from the women he was used to. She was fiery, unique, and just so _free._ She didn't care about the standards of women at the time; she just followed her own path, and fought against the standards of women at the time. In many ways, she reminded him of…himself.

And then she vanished.

America devoted a long time to finding her, but he never did. That was when he became a pilot, just to get the chance of being close to the thing she loved so much.

12.) Despite all of these things, he loved his life. He loved his people, his friends, and his history. Despite everything, he was the land of the free, and the home of the brave. He would do his best for everyone, no matter who they are.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N just message me if you have any questions. Please review~!


	2. France

A/N

At first I wanted to do a one-shot with France and Jeanne D'Arc, my France OTP, but then I began to remember other things, and this this was created.

I might do others for other countries as well. I don't know.

xxxXXXXxx

1.) He is a strong believer in true love. He used to not believe in it, until he met _her._ After he lost _her, _he has never felt the same for another person, even the ones he convinces himself he truly loves. He now believes that there is one true other half to a person's soul, human or nation.

2.) He is one of four, possibly five nations who fell in love with a human. He's not sure if it was true love with them, but he does know love when he sees it. He will never forget the look of pure pain on Russia's face, or the devastation America felt when Amelia never came home. He was actually one of the pilots who helped in the search party.

3.) After Elizabeth dies, England apologized to France, since England now knew the pain of falling in love with someone, and having them die. France forgave, but he never forgot. He still had nightmares about losing her, again and again, and unable to do anything, but watch as she died right in front of him.

4.) For a short while, he believed that a nation's true love was always going to be a human. After all, there was Elizabeth, _her,_and possibly Old Fritz, but France was proven wrong. After all, only true love could bring a nation back from the brink of death just so he could love another. Too bad he lost his memory…

5.) He never interfered with the affairs of love between nations and humans. It would only hurt them more if he made the amount of time they had together even shorter.

6.) He regrets Canada's childhood. He loves the boy like a son, and yet he said those horrible words when he gave Canada to England. "_He is nothing but a worthless, barren wasteland of rocks and snow…"  
><em>

7.) He tries to make it up to Canada every chance he gets. He knows Canada forgave him long ago, but France will never forgive himself.

8.) France gave up on romantic love for himself long ago, and tries his best to help the other nations with it. He feels the occasional crush, but it doesn't really affect him. He used to be in a romantic relationship with England, but it eventually fizzled away, and now they are friends/rivals.

9.) He feels jealous of Italy. Italy has all the time in the world to be with Germany, and France lost _her_before they were truly together. He pushes these feelings away, though. After all, he is the country of love, and love has a plan for them all.

10.) The Napoleon years were both the best and worst years of his life. He was a strong empire, with Europe in the palm of his hand. He took down country after country effortlessly, and he expanded his reach out of the continent. It was a truly wonderful feeling.  
>And yet, there was one thing he felt guilty about for a long time.<br>He thought he had killed a child.  
>When he did that, for a moment, he wasn't looking at Holy Rome. He could see Canada in the boy's face, a boy he had abandoned. He was unable to do it, so Napoleon did it instead. He regretted it for a very long time, until he met Ludwig.<p>

11.) He could never say exactly what it was that made him fall in love with _her_…Jeanne D'Arc. Maybe it was her devotion to her country and God. Maybe it was her inner strength and confidence. Maybe it was the pure innocence and beauty that she radiated, with just the littlest hint of inner strength under it all. Either way, he loved her, and she loved him, and that was all that mattered.

12.) He was the Republic of France, or Francis Bonnefoy. He was more than the ridiculous, flamboyant pervert that everyone saw. He was the nation of love for a reason. He knew what it was like to rule most of Europe, to hold the fate of hundreds in one hand, and most of Europe in the other.  
>But he was also a hopeful nation. He believed that love would find away, no matter who it was with. He would wait until the day he fell to meet her. He wasn't depressed, or sad, or even angry, he just accepted things the way they were.<br>When it finally happened, he would welcome death like an old friend, and pass on, hopefully with his family with him, and hopefully a long time away.  
>Until then, he would smile, laugh, and help others in their time of need. He was a big brother to the world, the country of love. Love comes in different forms, after all.<p> 


	3. South Italy

A/N hey guys! I hope you all had a great holiday, and that you all have a wonderful new year! In celebration, let's read about Romano…XD Just a little note, I don't know a whole lot about the Kingdom of the two Sicilies, so I'm sorry if I mess up some history.

Also, thanks to Emo Vampire Chic for the first suggestion~!

I might do a part 2 of France's list, since I really only focused on Jeanne D'Arc, and not really much else. I don't know, for nations I feel I didn't cover enough; I'll probably put them all in one big reprise, and have their name before their part of the list.

Anyway, here we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

1.) He could have liked Ludwig a lot better. They might even have been friends. But there was just one problem: Ludwig looked too much like the boy that made his _fratello _cry, and that was unforgivable.

2.) The first person Romano ever let himself get close to was Spain. He couldn't help it; the idiot practically threw himself at him whenever they were in the same room! He almost let himself become friends with the idiot, until he overheard Spain planning to exchange him for Feliciano. It took a very long time for Romano to trust Spain again, and even now he's still a bit worried that Spain doesn't like him as much as he says he does.

3.) Romano never knew Grandpa Rome. The first thing the empire did when he was born was take Feliciano away. Romano did know him for a little while…he was a good-enough grandpa…but Romano still didn't know _why_ Rome didn't take Romano with him.

4.) Romano was once the _Capo di tutti capi_, the Godfather, the boss of bosses. This was after Italy was unified into a single state, and Feliciano was chosen to represent it. Romano began to gradually separate himself further and further from the other nations, and began to be more involved with his _famiglia_ than anyone else.

That is, until he saw what the mafia were doing to Italy unintentionally. They were killing his _fratello _slowly. He abandoned the mafia almost immediately, and tries to keep them in South Italy as much as he can. He never wanted to see his brother like that, never again.

5.) One of the reasons he joined the mafia in the first place was that he thought he could trust them. That was one of the first rules, after all. You never hurt your family, or you will die. His _capo famiglias_ were some of the few people he thought he could trust. He was stupid, of course. If he could hardly bring himself to trust Spain, who he knew for centuries, than why would he place his faith in humans?

6.) Mussolini, though he was weaker than the fuhrer, was one of the scariest bosses they ever had to endure. He was the one who forcibly unified Italy, not caring that Romano could possibly die from it. He chose Feliciano as the representative because Feliciano was closer to Rome, the empire Mussolini wanted to 'recreate'. He forced his ideas onto them, and Romano could still remember how horrified he was when his little _fratello_ began spouting out fascist ideas, like some brainwashed slave…like how the potato bastard was acting lately…

7.) Romano knows how to dance very well, particularly the tarantella, mostly because he suffered from choreia as a child. He could barely walk upright; sometimes it was so bad that Spain had to carry him around. In order to control it, Spain taught him to dance. He practiced every day for hours, and then it just stopped. Romano never figured out why, though. He still practices every day, just to keep it from coming back. Though he would never say it, the best times are when Spain joins him.

8.) He had a huge crush on Belgium when he was younger. It's part of the reason he is so kind and flirty to women, and so harsh to men. When he later found out she was just teasing, he was crushed, of course, but he forgave her. She helped him get through his childhood, and gave him a reason to try harder.

9.) Spain, when he was a conquistador, truly frightened Italy. Even if he said he was fighting for God, even if he said they were nothing more than savages, Romano would never forget how thoroughly Spain was bathed in blood, Aztec's and Inca's blood, the blood of _human beings._ It was an image Romano still saw in his nightmares. He was the one who let England know about many of the Armada's plans. When Spain found out, he was furious, but all Romano wanted was to see the conquistador gone, and see his idiot once again…

10.) Romano tries very hard to never let himself get close to anyone. When he was younger, all of the countries like France and Spain only wanted him because of Grandpa's inheritance. After all, Spain ignored him for a while and tried to trade him away. When he got older, he was ignored by almost everyone. The only people who really seek him out on their own regularly are Spain, Veneziano, and sometimes Japan or Prussia. The America twins also talk to him, but not as often as they did in the twenties.

11.) He vaguely remembers being the Kingdom of the two Sicilies in his very early childhood, before Spain took him in. He doesn't remember much, since it was so long ago, but he does remember feeling very strong. He was an independent kingdom back then, the largest kingdom before the unification. It was his last time feeling do _free_ before he was raised by Spain.

12.) Romano was a tsundere through and through, and he had the inability to trust easily, but he couldn't call his life horrible. He only became stronger through everything, and he had people who he knew he could genuinely rely on, no matter how few they were. He was devoted to God, his family, and his people, and they were devoted to him. He could call himself lucky; it was one of the privileges that came with being an Italian.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

A/N how was that? Oh Romano, I love you. *hugs* Now I'm off to buy a moustache to use on my German friend!

Please review~! And give me requests on nations! Up next are Canada, then England, then Armenia. I also have a few other nations planned, but not in any real order.


End file.
